A New Family
by EccentricRavenclaw
Summary: What if Hermione wasn't a Granger, what if she was a Winchester?Hermione stumbled upon her adoption papers, and found out John Winchester is her father, but her mother isn't Mary... Hermione has more in store for her than defeating the Dark Lord, she finds a new family, as well as an old foe who may be on his way to becoming a friend. AU Deathly Hallows. Reveiws welcome : )
1. Chapter 1

For the first time in her life, Hermione was reading words she wished she had left unread. "Hermione's Adoption Papers," read the envelope in front of her. It couldn't be, she wasn't adopted, her parents would have told her, they didn't keep secrets from her, not big ones like this. She wanted to ask her mother and father, they would explain that this was all a misunderstanding, but she couldn't talk to them. She had altered their memories and sent them to Australia to protect them. She made the right choice, she had told herself, but right now, with all the questions flying through her head, she wasn't so sure.

After a long, nervous pause, she opened the folder. In it contained legal papers, detailing Lewis and Jean Granger's adoption of Hermione Winchester

"Winchester, Hermione Winchester" the girl whispered to herself. It sounded so wrong, she was so used to being Hermione Granger, that the new, well, old, last name didn't sound right in her mind. Just starting to wrap her brain around the possibility that she was adopted, she started looking through the files, trying to find the names of her birth parents. What if they were Wizards? She thought to herself, statistically, that was likely, as Witches with Magical parents were far more common than muggle borns. Hermione had lived her whole life thinking she was a muggle born, having people like Malfoy look down on her because of it, but what if she wasn't? A small part of her was excited at this possibility, of her not being a muggle born, not having to be judged because of it, but, a slightly larger part of her was disgusted with herself for feeling that way, it didn't make her any better of a person if she had Magical parents, she reminded herself.

Finally, she found what she was looking for, her birth parents.

John Winchester was the name of her father, and her mother, was named Ellen Harvelle.

She had to talk to Harry and Ron about this, but sending an owl would be useless, she was headed to the burrow today anyways, and soon after that, her, Ron, and the others would go get Harry. Remembering her plans, she realized she wasn't finished packing, she had gotten too distracted with the papers she had discovered. Quickly packing the rest of her things, Hermione left, walking towards the train station.

On her way to the train, the usually focused, and clear-headed girl felt her thoughts wander. The entire train ride, she was imagining what her biological parents were like. John and Ellen, she thought, were they anything like the parents she had grown up with? Normal, mundane, muggle dentists, who did crosswords and read the newspaper? Or did they lead exciting, fast paced lives? Were they wizards? Did they go to Hogwarts? What house were they in? These questions and many others plagued her thoughts until her train stopped. She got out, seeing Ron and Mr. Weasley waiting for her at the train station. Ron raced over to greet her, and Mr. Weasley followed, lagging slightly behind.

"-Ermione" yelled Ron, not quite finished with a bit of toast.

"Ronald, finish your food" Hermione laughed the corners of her mouth forming a smile.

"Yeah, yeah," said Ron as he hugged her. When the two finally detatched, Ron swallowed his toast and apologized, "Sorry, we were a bit late, slept in, had to finish breakfast in the car"

"I don't know if I can ever forgive you" Hermione jokingly replied.

"What?" Ron said dumbfounded and worried.

Hermione laughed, "It was a joke Ron"

Just as Ron changed his expression from realization to a smile, Mr. Weasley, who had purposely stuck behind a bit to give the two kids a minute, caught up to them, "Hello Hermione how was the train ride?" he inquired. Hermione told him it had been good, and the three headed to the burrow in the Ford Anglia, though not on airplane mode, as there were muggles around.

At the burrow Hermione was greeted by the whole Weasley crew, now including Fleur, and her and Ron headed upstairs to his room, accompanied by Ginny.

"I have something important I need to talk to you lot about" Hermione said, leaning on the wall while the two Weasley's sat on the bed. "I want to talk to Harry about it too, but, I can't wait for now," She paused nervously, tapping her foot on the ground and biting her lip softly.

"Come on Hermione, just spit it out" was Ron's insightful reply.

"Well, you see," Hermione started, as the siblings looked at her in anticipation "I was packing my things, and, well, I had the house to myself, after my parents left for Australia" to this Ron gave her a look of sympathy, he knew it had not been easy for her to erase her parents memories of her, "and well, I stumbled across some old papers," Hermione's voice began to shake ever so slightly as she got to the point. "They were, uh, adoption papers"

Ron had a look of utter confusion on his face "Wait, your parents adopted a kid? I didn't know you had a sibling?"

Hermione gave him an exasperated look.

"No you dimwit," Ginny replied, smacking her brothers arm "she's trying to say SHE'S adopted"

Ron looked back at Hermione, and she nodded, "Who're your parents then?" Ron asked, still looking a little confused.

"I don't really know, I mean, I just have their names, John Winchester, and Ellen Harvelle, but other than that, I have no idea" Hermione said, finally sitting down with the others. "I think I need to find them, though. I had to send my, other, parents away to protect them, and, my biological parents could be in just as much danger, if Voldemort finds out about them, they're not safe."

"Yeah, I think you're right, we need to talk to Harry, but, how are you gonna find them, if all you have are their names?" asked Ron.

"I don't know," Hermione stated, "but I haven't finished looking through all the papers, I was hoping maybe somewhere in them, it had more information about them"

"Well let's take a look!" said Ginny, and Hermione began to dig them out of her magically enlarged purse.

After locating them, the three huddled around in a circle, looking through every paper to find something, anything, more than just the names of Hermione's parents. By the time they were done searching through the papers, they had found an address for each parent, and both of them were in America.

"Well, at least that's somewhere to start," Hermione said, "but there's a good chance they don't even live in the same place anymore"

"Americans…" Ginny muttered, "Just seem strange, if you ask me, why wouldn't you have gotten adopted by other American parents?"

"Technically, you're a foreigner" joked Ron "you silly American."

"I'm not American, I've lived in England my whole life, if we're saying that you are whatever you're parents were, then Americans aren't even Americans, they came from here!" Hermione argued, glad Ron could lighten her mood even with such a serious topic.

"Whatever you say, American" said Ron bumping her shoulder playfully.

They all laughed together, until Hermione remembered what it was they were laughing about.

"How should I go about finding them?" Hermione asked "I mean, I don't know if they're Wizards, so it's not like I could just send them an owl, I'm not even sure if an owl would make it to America,"

"Well, I suppose we would just have to go there" Ron said, after a moment of pondering.

"We would have to wait until after the wedding, we'll talk to Harry about it when we get back with him I suppose." Hermione decided.

"I still don't understand why I can't go with you guys, I want to help you stop Voldemort!" Ginny pouted.

"You're not going, Ginny, you need to go to Hogwarts, hold down the fort, you know?" Ron replied. Ginny let out an exasperated huff, but didn't continue her pleads, knowing from all her previous attempts how lost her cause truly was.

The loud pop gave them a fraction of a seconds notice to the arrival of Fred and George, who apparated right onto Ron's bed, causing a comical scene of pushing, shoving, and tangled limbs.

"Can't you aim a little more out of my personal space?" Ginny asked, giving Fred a push as the twins disentangled themselves from the bed's previous occupants.

"Ah, but that wouldn't be near as fun, would it?" he cheerily replied.

"I think it would be positively delightful," Hermione answered with a sarcastic smile, "you two apparating over there, it would be a tremendous amount of fun!"

"But what would you know about fun, little bookworm" George teasingly replied, causing her smile to widen slightly.

"What do you two gits want? You can't just come popping into my room whenever you 'd like" Ron complained.

"Well," the twins simultaneously replied

"We can" said Fred

"We did" said George

"We will" said Fred

"We…" George paused for a second, thinking of his reply, "We won't not!"

"There you go mate, wasn't sure what the plan for that one was" said Fred through a smile.

George started to say something about his thoughts on plans when Ron interrupted him. "Get on with it already, what do you want?"

"We just wanted to give our greetings to Hermione, we haven't seen her since school, didn't know we needed to clear it with her boyfriend first," George nonchalantly answered.

As soon as Ron and Hermione began to protest the "boyfriend" thing, Fred leaned into Ron, casually cutting them off "Oh come on mate, you can't deny that fiery chemistry between you two, don't pretend you don't feel it, God knows everyone else sees it!"

Ron turned bright red, and Hermione opened her mouth as if to argue, but no words came out.

"Relax you two, we wanted to talk to you about something else too" said George.

"What?!" Ron and Hermione said, both eager to move on to a new subject.

"Well," George began, folding his hands behind his back and beginning to pace in a formal and confident, almost military like manner.

Fred spoke, getting up and mirroring his twin's movements "It seems our dear brother Charles has challenged us to a war, the most serious kind of war"

"A prank war," George continued "our dear, misinformed brother has held on to the insane notion that he, a simple minded dragon pusher, is, a better prankster than us." George shook his head, a comically pained look on his face, and Fred patted his shoulder sympathetically, wearing a similar expression.

"Crazy as it may sound, he truly believes it, the poor bloke, and because of that, we must show him the truth, the light, if you will. This is the man who thinks that a super-glued door knob is a well thought out prank, and he, HE, thinks he can out prank us!" Fred began to show mock outrage, using hand gestures and periodically pausing his pacing to turn towards the three sitting on the bed.

"This is the start of a war." George continued, with the same emotion as his brother, "and the bystanders of the lands must pick a side!"

"The lands?" Ginny questioned.

Fred gently shushed her, putting his hand on her head and looking down into her eyes, "Now, we don't want innocents to get involved in this any more than you do, I know, this is a difficult thing to ask, but trust me, we wouldn't be asking if it wasn't absolutely, positively, one hundred and fifty-seven percent necessary," Fred urgently whispered, letting a serious sadness creep into his face and his words.

"Who will you stand with? The Dragon social worker who can't tell a dung bomb from a coconut?" said George, spreading his arms questioningly.

"Or the two brilliant, and strikingly handsome" Fred paused to give a Lockhart style grin, and George copied, wiggling his eyebrows, "professionals"

"Will you two just shove it, I don't have time for your prank wars," Ron said grumpily, obviously not moved at all by the twin's theatric show.

"Suit yourself mate, but when things start heating up, and you change your mind, we'll be glad to have you on our side" George said

"Yeah, we don't discriminate against the deplorably dim-witted" Fred said in a cheerful tone, flashing Ron a smile, which was met by a pouty glare.

"What about you two lovely ladies?" George asked

"Count me out, that sounds like it can only end badly" said Ginny, with an unamused eye roll.

"I think I'll have to pass as well, I really don't want to get involved with your shenanigans" Hermione stated.

"Professional shenanigans," corrected George.

"Yes, even so," said Hermione, with a hint of a smile.

"Well, your loss" said Fred with a shrug.

"We could have had so much fun together…" said George dreamily. Suddenly the two stepped forward, and with a loud pop, they were gone.

"Always a sales pitch with those two" Ginny sighed.

"Why do they have to apparate **everywhere**" Ron muttered.

"Oh, how I've missed this" Hermione sais sarcastically, though deep down, she really had missed the Weasley family's jokes, and siblingly teasing. In the back of her mind, she wondered about her biological family, did she have any brothers or sisters?


	2. Chapter 2

**_Author's Note: _**_Thanks for all the reviews/follows/favorites, this is my first story, so it really means a lot to me. I saw a lot of people in the reviews saying they didn't want any Romione, right now, I'm debating between Romione, or, Draco switching sides, and some Dramione, tell me your thoughts in the reviews!, I want to hear what you guys think about it,also, to the person saying no Romione because she needs someone strong, I think Ron is strong, he's just a little goofy too. : )_

_…_

The next day, Hermione, Ron, and everyone else involved in the "Get Harry" plan, woke up at an ungodly hour to the angelic sound of Moody's shouts. Apparently, it was time to start the training that no one had been aware of.

The kitchen was filled with people, Tonks had knocked over a few chairs, and was quickly attempting to put everything back in place, Mrs. Weasley and Fleur were in a deep discussion about wedding arrangements, Hagrid and Bill were talking about dragons, Fred and George were silently exchanging facial expressions while pointing at a piece of paper, Kingsley Shacklebolt eyed Mundungus Fletcher who eyed the Weasley's toaster, Hermione and Lupin were discussing various ways of making up a year at Hogwarts, and Ron grumbled drearily over his toast.

Suddenly, Moody walked in, his uneven footsteps silencing the room. He turned to face the crowded kitchen, "everyone ready for training, I hope?" he asked gruffly.

"Not when you haven't let us get our beauty sleep," replied George.

"Yeah, you can't just expect us to look this good all the time," added Fred, smiling a bit.

"This is an important mission, it is imperative, that we are prepared. We have no idea how many Death Eaters Voldemort has patrolling his Aunt and Uncle's house, and as soon as we leave, Harry loses his protection, and we are vulnerable, we must be prepared to fight." Moody said, his words sobering up the room. "Everyone, meet outside, and we'll start." Moody then left, and it wasn't long until everyone followed, suddenly eager to begin.

The crowd trained all day, in the beginning, they simply practiced dueling, but eventually, when Moody thought they were ready, they began dueling on their flying modes of transportation. Sometime during the day, when it was an acceptable time for a sane human being to get up, Ginny joined, and at the end of the day, very few could say that they had not been a victim of her infamous bat bogey hex.

Eventually, it was time to head to Privet Drive, and everyone's adrenaline was pumping, ready to get Harry.

Once at Privet Drive, Hermione realized how anxious she was to tell Harry about what she had discovered, even during training, it had not left her mind. After Harry gave in, and agreed to the 7 Potters plan, she pulled Harry to the side.

"Harry, I need to talk to you," she whispered.

"Ok, um, who are you? Sorry, it's really hard to tell, you look like me," said a confused Harry.

"It's me, Hermione," she whispered, and, getting a nod from Harry, she continued "I, uh, I found something, looking through my house before I went to the burrow, you see, my parents, they aren't-" Hermione was cut off by 2 other Harrys, Fred and George, she assumed, and they began playfully teasing Harry, while he tried to figure out what Hermione was about to say, "I'll tell you later," she said, and walked over to everyone else.

The seven groups departed Harry's childhood house a few minutes later. Hermione caught Harry glance back at it, knowing he was probably feeling exactly the same as she had leaving her home that summer.

Not even a second after that thought crossed through her mind, they were surrounded by Death Eaters. Everyone took off in different directions, the sky lit up by spells. In the chaos, Hermione couldn't make out who went were, or even if everyone was ok. Five Death Eaters began chasing her and Kingsley, and Hermione bent around, trying her best to block all the spells coming at them, and firing a few of her own back. S

She managed to stun one Death Eater, quickly realizing that stunning wouldn't matter, the fall would kill them anyways. Still, she could not bring herself to fire any of the unforgivable curses at the Death Eaters behind them.

Kingsley managed to set another Death Eater on fire, and he fell off his broom, but as soon as he was gone, he was replaced with a snakelike face, flying on a cloud of black smoke, unaided by a broomstick.

Voldemort was right behind them, and Hermione's breath caught in her throat for a split second, before she calmed down and began firing at him, though he was able to block every single spell she cast. Voldemort only pursued them for a few minutes however, when he suddenly left, leaving Hermione to wonder what had happened. Soon, Hermione and Kingsley arrived at their destination, and took their portkey back to the burrow.

Hermione had already turned back into herself arriving at the burrow, and was immediately greeted by a teary Mrs. Weasley, who gave her a bone crushing hug. "Oh, Hermione dear," she sniffed.

"Are the others back?" Hermione asked, the worry in her voice clearly tangible.

"Harry and Hagrid were first, then George and Remus, and then Fred and Arthur," Mrs. Weasley said, sadly.

"But no sign of Ron, Tonks, Bill, Fleur or Moody?" Hermione asked.

"I'm afraid not, they've missed their portkeys" replied Mrs. Weasley, tearing up. Hermione looked at her worriedly and followed her in.

Once inside she saw George lying on the couch, a bandage over his head, and Fred beside him, laughing, but when she saw his face, she could see that he was worried.

Hermione was swallowed into a hug from Harry, who looked somewhat relieved, though his face quickly went back to worried. "So, no sign of Ron yet?" Hermione asked

Harry shook his head, and the two stood in silence for a minute. "what was it you were trying to tell me earlier?" Harry asked, clearly looking for a way to distract his thoughts.

"Oh, yeah," Hermione started, realizing that she had forgotten about the fact that she was adopted for the first time since she had found the papers. "You see, I was looking through my house after I sent my parents to Australia"

"You sent your parents to Australia?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I just, I wanted them to be safe while we look for horcruxes, once I don't show up to Hogwarts, Voldemort will realize, if he hasn't already, that I'm with you, and he could try and torture my parents, to get information about where we are,"

"Oh, that makes sense," said Harry, "so, you were looking around?"

"Yeah, I was looking around, and I found these papers, adoption papers. I'm adopted" said Hermione

"You're adopted? Wow, do you know who your real parents are?" he asked

"I have names and addresses, they're both in America," Hermione answered.

"Well, I guess we have to find them, right?" Harry asked, "I mean, if Voldemort finds out, they could be in danger too,"

"That's what me and Ron were thinking, we just wanted to talk to you first." Hermione said, still worried about Ron.

Harry nodded slowly, and began tapping his foot up and down slowly, obviously just as worried as Hermione about Ron.

"We could wait outside for Ron, I'm sure he'll be here soon, he's just a little late" said Hermione, obviously not even convincing herself.

Harry agreed and the two silently sat out in the front lawn, quickly accompanied by an equally silent Ginny.

After an hour or so of waiting, Ginny excitedly pointed to the sky, "Is that them?" she asked, excitedly.

Hermione and Harry quickly looked to were her finger was pointing, and saw a speck, growing larger by the second. They stood up, straining their eyes to see, and soon enough, they realized it was Ron and Tonks, riding a broom.

When the two landed, Ron was attacked by hugs, and Tonks was lifted up by Remus, the two hugging so tightly no one else dared come between them.

Ron and Tonks began to explain how they missed their portkey and had to fly back, and as soon as the story came to an end, Bill and Fleur arrived, bringing with them to news of Moody's death.

Hermione, Ron, and Harry eventually ended up in Ron's room, and when they were all seated on the bed, Ron told Harry that they needed to talk to him.

"He already knows" Hermione said.

"Oh, then, what do you think?" Ron asked.

"I say we head to America, we need to warn them" was Harry's reply

"I agree," said Hermione, "but it will cut out of the time we have to look for horcruxes"

"Yeah, I would say we should leave now, if it weren't for the wedding," Harry said.

"What's one stupid wedding when we have a world to save?" asked a bewildered Ron, "I say we leave now, I love my brother and all, but this is far more bloody important then his wedding."

Hermione smiled, "your mother would never let us miss the wedding though"

Ron nodded his head, pondering for a moment, before Harry spoke up "then we tell her why, we tell her we have to find your parents, its not like it's a secret from her, right?"

"I suppose not," Hermione said thoughtfully

"That's brilliant!" said Ron, "she can't say no once she knows you're family is in danger!"

"So, we'll leave tomorrow then?" Harry asked.

"I guess so," said Hermione, anticipation building in her stomach.

**_Author's Second Note: _**_I'm sorry about this chapter, I'm not really happy with it, this is before the story completely breaks off from canon, and I felt a little awkward writing what already happened, this could have been written much better. Because I'm so unhappy with this chapter, I'm starting the next one right after I publish this, so don't be surprised if I update again tomorrow, or maybe even later today…_

_don't forget to tell me your thoughts on the Romione/Dramione thing in the reveiws, I really don't see any Harry/Hermione happening, I've never really like the pairing personally._

_Please be nice about this chapter, after I've finished the story I'll probably MAJORLY edit this chapter..._

_Thanks everyone : )_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Author's Note: _**_It's the part you've all been waiting for! Hermione is finally going to meet the Winchesters, and the Harvelles! So, I've decided that this isn't really going to be set in a specific SPN season, it's basically post season 2, pre season 5 or ish, basically, John is dead, Ellen and Jo are still alive, and the Roadhouse hasn't been burned than that, I'm keeping it just generic Supernatural, their story line won't really come into play._

The next morning Harry and Hermione got up early, and Mrs. Weasley fed them a very large breakfast. The previous night, when the trio had told Molly about Hermione's family, she had grudgingly given them permission to skip the wedding, with one condition. Ron would have to stay, after Bill and Fleur tied the know however, She promised he could meet up with them if he truly wished to "waste his education by following the insane wishes of Albus Dumbledore on a secret mission he had given them as he had started to go loony." Ron was extremely unhappy about this stipulation, but after a long argument, he had given up, holding onto the fact he would at least see them in a few days.

Mrs. Weasley fussed over Hermione and Harry, making sure they had enough food, and had packed extra socks. After breakfast, Mrs. Weasley gave them each a hug goodbye, and told them to be safe.

Hermione and Harry began their walk to the portkey, which would take them to Nebraska, a few minutes walk from Hermione's mother's listed address. She had previously done some research on the two addresses given to her in her adoption papers, and had found that her father's had burned up years ago.

Arriving at the portkey, they saw they were not alone. Leaning against a tree was a boy with blonde hair, and grey eyes.

"Malfoy," Harry muttered, as he and Hermione quickly drew out their wands, ready to defend themselves.

"Potter, Granger," he responded casually, and when Hermione and Harry thought back to that moment, they would realize that the usual disdain his voice emitted when saying their names was gone. He made no move to draw out his wand.

"What are you doing here?" asked Hermione.

"I've come to help." Draco said, with no sarcasm.

"Fat chance of that," Harry spat back.

"How did you find us?" Hermione asked, "did you bring others with you?"

"No, I'm alone" Draco said.

"Good, we can kill you without having to worry about _what your father will hear_," Harry said, though truly, he didn't mean it, killing was something that never came easy to him.

"I know it's hard for you to believe, Potter, but I'm switching sides. I've come to help you destroy Voldemort's horcruxes." Draco said calmly.

"How do you know about those?" Harry asked.

Draco shrugged, and replied "Kreacher told me," obviously waiting for someone to ask him to elaborate.

The always curious Hermione didn't disappoint "Kreacher told you? What do you mean?"

"He just showed up at the Manor one day, said he had information, but that he could only tell a Black, if he was ordered to disobey orders not to tell, so of course, Bellatrix told him to tell her, and he told us all about Regulus's discovery of Voldemort's horcrux, and how he couldn't destroy the locket. It didn't take a genius to figure out that Voldemort had more than one, and that's what you lot were trying to do."

"RAB" Hermione muttered, slightly lowering her wand.

Harry, on the other hand, held his wand up higher, "and then you just magically decided to switch sides? To help us take down your _precious Dark Lord_? I don't believe a word of it Malfoy."

"Oh no, I didn't decide to switch sides, at least not then, I had decided awhile before that, I just didn't know what to do." Draco replied, and Hermione noticed something strange in his expression,the way he wouldn't quite meet anybody's eyes, the way he shrugged with a sad twitch of his lips, it seemed, almost like, a shy guilt? Draco couldn't feel guilt though, she reminded herself.

"And what made you change your mind?" asked Hermione, battling with herself in her mind, unwilling to believe that Draco was truly feeling emotions, but also unwilling to ignore what she was seeing.

"Well, see, that's a complicated question, and I'd really rather not go into detail with you lot, but what matters is that I've had a _change of heart_, and I've decided to grace you with my company." Draco's face turned cold then, realizing the way Hermione was looking at him, with a hint of pity in her eyes. Draco Malfoy was not to be pitied, he said to himself, closing off his emotions, unwilling to discuss his "change of heart" in further detail.

"And why should we believe you?" Harry asked, not noticing any of what Hermione had in Draco.

"Well, you have wards set up on the Weasel Manor, right?" Draco asked "They're meant to ward off anyone who means the people here harm? Well, here I am."

Hermione and Harry paused for a second, not sure what to think, he was right, they had been told that the wards functioned by seeing into a person's wishes, and if the wished to harm Harry, Hermione, The Weasley's, or anyone else, they wouldn't be able to get in, it had been Dumbledore's design, they were told.

"You could have tricked it somehow," Harry said.

"No, I don't think he could have," Hermione said tentatively, "Dumbledore designed it himself, the only way he could have gotten in, if he does wish to harm anyone, is completely taking down the ward, which would require a huge amount of power, and we would have felt it," Hermione finished, picking up pace at the end.

"See Potter? I'm not all that bad after all" Draco said with a smirk.

Just then, the portkey began to glow.

"We have to get on," Hermione said, grabbing the boot, as Harry did the same.

"Well, let's go then," said Draco as he too held onto the boot, smirk still firmly intact.

"No, you can't -" Harry was cut off as the portkey took off, carrying all three of them to America.

Sam and Dean were just getting up and moving in their hotel room, looking for a new case, when they got a call from Ellen. Dean answered the phone, and Sam turned down the television to let Dean hear the other end. "Is something wrong?" Sam heard Dean ask, "Well what's going on? I don't see why you can't just- Ok, fine, we're heading over" Dean hung up the phone and grabbed the keys to the Impala.

"What happened?" Sam asked, slightly worried.

"It was Ellen, she said we needed to get to the Roadhouse, it didn't sound like it was a life or death thing, but, she wanted us to get there." Dean said.

"I'll go check out, meet you at the car." Sam replied, and left for the lobby.

After a few minutes, the two ended up in the car, headed for Nebraska.

"What do you think it could be?" Sam asked.

"I don't know." Dean said, not willing to elaborate any further.

Sam sighed and leaned against the car door. He loved his brother, but they were complete opposites he thought to himself.

After a long car ride of Dean playing his music, and Sam shutting his cakehole, they arrived at the Roadhouse.

Walking in the door, Sam noticed the closed sign, and wondered what could be important enough to warrant a temporary shutdown of the bar. Inside, Ellen, Jo, and Ash stood talking to three teenagers. There were two boys, one with untidy jet black hair, and the other with neatly groomed blonde hair. In between them, was a girl with curly brown hair. Dean noticed the way Ellen looked at her, and the way she wouldn't stop looking at her.

"Sam, Dean," Ash said in his signature country accent, walking over to the brothers, "there's some people you should meet."

Sam and Dean walked over to the group, seeing their faces; both brothers noted how familiar the girl looked, though they couldn't tell how. All three of the teenagers had silver cups filled with holy water in front of them, Ellen had obviously felt the need to test them, and it looked like they passed.

"Hey, I'm Dean, this is my brother Sam, and you guys are-?" Dean asked.

"Well, I'm Hermione, this is Harry and Ma-Draco" the girl, Hermione, said in a British accent. Draco, the blonde boy, rolled his eyes, obviously not pleased to be there.

"Hermione here was just telling us that we're in danger," Ash said, a hint of sarcasm at the word danger.

"What kind of danger?" Sam asked, obviously slightly amused.

"It's kind of hard to explain without sounding crazy," Hermione began

"We told her to wait to tell the whole story until you got here," Ellen said.

"And why do you need us here? What do we have to do with this?" Dean asked

"Hermione's your sister." Ellen replied.

"What? No way, how?" Sam said.

"Well, she's your half-sister" Ellen clarified.

"And mine," said Jo.

Everyone looked at Hermione then, waiting for an explanation.

"Well, you see, I was adopted, and, I didn't find out until very recently, but when I did, I realized I had to find my biological parents," Hermione pulled out a piece of paper, on it, clearly legible, were the names of her parents, John Winchester, and Ellen Harvelle.

Looking from the paper to Ellen, Dean asked, "Is it true?"

Ellen sighed, "Me and your father, we, uh"

"Had a thing?" Dean asked.

"I guess you could call it that, it was years ago, and, I got pregnant, we didn't want to raise another baby in this life, so, we gave her up for adoption"

"Wow, Dean said, trying to get a grip on what was happening.

"Can we just get the show on the road here? We really don't have time for this whole family reunion thing," spoke the blonde boy, also with a strong British accent.

The two others glared at him, but he obviously didn't seem to care.

"What kind of danger did you say we're in?" Sam asked.

"Ok, this is going to sound really crazy, just, keep an open mind, please?" Hermione asked.

"Trust me, we can handle crazy," Jo replied.

"I'm, a witch," Hermione said.

"You're a what?!" Dean asked, obviously shocked, and he reached for his gun.

"But the holy water-" Jo said, just as shocked as Dean.

"Holy water?" Hermione asked, confused, and, seeing Dean's gun, she added "whoa, calm down, I'm not going to hurt you guys"

Draco had his wand pointed at Dean before Harry could even stand up. "Put the gun down." He said calmly.

"What are you gonna do with that little stick?" Dean asked, amused at the blonde boy's attempt to gain control of the situation.

"Petrificus Totalus" Draco said, and Dean fell to the ground, stiff as a board, the gun dropping out of his hands.

Harry, who now had his wand out, kicked the gun away as Sam yelled "What did you just do to him?!"

"Calm down, he's fine," Draco said as he performed the counter curse.

Dean quickly stood up, walking over to the other side of the room. Draco's curse had not seemed to grant them any sort of favors, as Sam and Jo each reached for hidden rifles in the bar.

"Calm down everyone," Harry said "we won't hurt you if you don't hurt us"

"Why should we believe you, you're just a bunch of Satanic Witches," Dean asked.

"Actually, Hermione is a witch, we're wizards, and we're not satanic" Harry said.

"Wait a minute, I think I read about people like you once, people born with magical abilities, the girls are called witches, and the guys are called wizards, you use wands to channel your magic, that's what that is, right?" asked Sam, pointing to Draco's wand.

"Yes," said Hermione, relieved someone in that room was seeing sense, "we're not like the witches who make deals with demons, we were born with magical abilities, we go to schools to learn how to control it,"

Sam lowered his gun completely, as did Jo, but only after Harry and Draco put their wands away.

"See, we're not here to fight with you, now can we get on with this already?" Draco asked, irritated at how long this was taking. He wanted to help with horcruxes, not tag along on Hermione's dysfunctional family reunion.

"You said we're in danger," Sam said, now more willing to believe it was something serious.

"Yes, you see," Hermione sighed, "I'm not really sure where to start."

"I guess we have to start from the beginning, from Voldemort's first rise to power" Harry said. Hermione nodded, and Harry continued, "Years ago, there was a dark wizard, his name was Tom Riddle, but to his followers, he was Lord Voldemort. He believed that Wizarding races should be kept pure, that muggleborns and halfbloods had no place in the magical world,"

"Sorry, muggleborn?" asked Dean, "you can't just make up words."

"A muggle born is a witch or wizard who has muggle parents, muggles are non-magical people," Harry elaborated, "anyways, Voldemort killed tons of people, all wizards feared him. One day, he tried to kill me, there was a prophecy that I would defeat him, so he couldn't let me live. He came to my house that night, I was about a year old, he killed my parents, but for some reason, he couldn't kill me, no one's sure why, but he couldn't. After that night, Voldemort disappeared, some thought he died, some didn't, but he didn't return until 11 years later. I went to Hogwarts, the Wizarding school in England, and my first year back he tried to return and kill me, basically, that happened a lot until my fourth year, when he succeeded in returning, ever since then, he's been gaining power, and now we have to defeat him, me, Hermione, Ron, and, Draco, I guess. But if he finds out about you, he might use you to get information, that's why you're in danger." Harry said.

The Americans all looked at each other, all guns completely lowered now.

"There's something you need to know about us too" Ellen said, "We're hunters, we hunt supernatural things, and we save people."

"It's kinda the family business" Dean added.

"And you're problem, that seems like just our kind of case." Said Sam, smiling.

**_Author's Second Note!:_**

_So, everyone's met, the hunters are willing to help take down Voldemort! Draco's coming over to the good side! Please leave me a review telling me what you think so far, I'm a lot more happy with this chapter than the last one! Hopefully next chapter we'll get to see even more interactions between SPN and HP characters : )_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's Note: **__Sorry for the long update time, I'm still getting used to being back to school, so I might be a little while with updates sometimes, but no homework today, so it's writing time : ) Also, I've decided to be more specific with what SPN season, thi s takes place after the season 2 finale, with Hell's gates being opened, this is an AU story, so basically, Hell's gates opened somewhere between Prisoner of Azkaban and Goblet of Fire, and since then, the SPN crew has just been focusing on taking down the Demons that came out. None of the season 3 or later plot is relevant, they've just kinda been doing their thing. Also, Dean got out of the demon's deal when Sam killed the crossroads demon, Lillith doesn't exist here._

…

_.._

_._

Hermione mentally kicked herself for not seeing it before. Of course they were hunters, how else would they know about Satanic Witches, and the holy water thing? She should have seen it. Her train of thought was quickly interrupted interrupted , by Ash's voice.

"Now, this while Voldeemold thing wouldn't have anything to do with Hell's gates being opened, now would it?"

"What do you mean?" asked Hermione.

Everyone looked around at each other for a moment, not sure where to start. Finally Jo spoke up, "Sam and Dean's dad- your dad too, I guess, was hunting down the demon that killed their mom, Azazel after he died, well, before too I guess, Sam and Dean went after him as well, turns out he had this hole plot to take over with an army of demons and he fed kids his blood to make them powerful and tried to find the most powerful to lead his armies, and Sam was one of them, and then this other guy killed Sam and Azazel got that guy to go open Hell's gates and Dean made a deal with a crossroads demon to bring Sam back from the dead and they all went to stop the other guy from opening hell's gates and Dean killed Azazel but the guy who killed Sam opened Hells gates. They managed to close them, but not before thousands of ancient demons got out."

"Well," Harry said, not being used to such long rambling speeches from anyone but Hermione. "It seems you have your work cut out for you here, now that we know you've dealt with stuff like this, I guess you can protect yourselves, we really should get back," thought Harry wasn't entirely convinced that he didn't want their help.

"But we can help!" said Sam, taking a step forward. "A Dark Wizard in England came back 3 years ago, around the same time Hell's gates opened in America, that can't be a coincidence, It's got to be connected, maybe if we join forces, and take down Lord, Something-With-A-V, it'll, I don't know, have some positive effect on our demon problem over here?"

"I am not teaming up with Muggle Hunters" Draco said, "I want to, I don't know, actually succeed in taking Voldemort down?"

"What's your problem dude?" Dean asked with a glare, "you've been sulking around this hole time, are we not living up to your expectations, blondie?"

"Actually, you've managed to slightly exceed my expectations, see, I was expecting some mundane, boring, defenseless little muggles who knew nothing about the real world, and instead, you're mundane, boring, defenseless little muggles who know a teensy bit about the real world, but you see, that's still just not good enough. This is Lord Voldemort we're dealing with, a man who has not only succeeded at splitting his soul once, a feat incredibly dangerous for even the greatest of wizards, but **seven times**, a man who was believed dead and has returned, leading an army of Death Eaters who won't think twice about killing anyone or anything that comes in their way, so forgive me, if I don't want you lot slowing us down, and making us weaker." Draco finished, holding a cold, yet heatedly furious eye contact with Dean.

"What do you mean, split his soul?" asked Sam, after a brief silence, "do you mean, like a horcrux?"

"You know about horcruxes?" Hermione asked, intrigued by her newfound brother's knowledge.

"Yeah, I uh, read about them somewhere, I think it was a book in Bobby's library. It's when someone splits their soul, and puts it into an object, right?" Sam continued after a nod from Hermione, "It said it was incredibly dangerous though, splitting your soul can make it seriously unstable, and, you're saying he did it, seven times?" Sam looked at Hermione, as she nodded again, her expression grim.

"So, if you will, we'll leave you lot to worry about your little demons, while we fight one of the most powerful wizards ever, and his army." Draco said, taking a step towards the door.

"Seriously, dude, what is with you, you have an extremely bad attitude." Dean said, taking a step in front of Draco.

"What's with me? What's with me, is that I have betrayed every value that has been pushed into my head from childhood, betrayed the only family I've ever known, and aligned myself with the three people I hate the most in the world to defeat the Lord I was raised to serve, and I will not fail, because of some redneck Americans who think they can handle themselves in the real world. I have given up everything I had to this cause and I will see to it that you don't mess this up." Draco replied, venom seeping through his words.

"Your family, they worked for this Voldemort?" Sam asked, as a slightly shocked Dean stayed silent.

"Enough with this," Draco spat, turning his head toward Sam, "I don't have time to have a chat about my family and their – I just don't have time for this."

"We can help," Ellen spoke up, "I know you don't think that we can, but trust me, we've handled a lot, and, you're family," Ellen looked at Hermione, though she had never really stopped from the moment she found out who she was, "family helps each other, whether you want it or not."

"I think, we should let them help," Harry spoke up, "with all of us together, maybe we have a better chance of destroying all the horcruxes, Sam seems to know some about them, do you know any about destroying them?"

"You're not serious are you Potter? I knew you were thick, but letting this lot slow us down? You've got to be out of your mind!" said Draco.

"You don't get to make decisions here, just because you've supposedly gone good side, doesn't mean that we're going to listen to anything you say, you have to show us that you deserve our respect first, and so far, you've done a pretty terrible job at that." Harry said, remaining somewhat calm, but keeping eye contact with a furious Draco. After about ten seconds, Draco broke the eye contact.

"Well, seeing as I have no say in the matter, welcome to the gang," Draco said with a sarcastic smile.

"Our portkey leaves tomorrow, we have to get Ron before we start searching for horcruxes, if you want to come help, you're welcome to come along." Said Hermione.

"Of course we will," said Sam.

"But for right now, I'm hungry" Dean said with a smile.

A half an hour later, everyone was lounging around the Roadhouse, eating burgers. Draco sat on one side of the room, sulking, while Sam, Dean and Jo sat at one side of the bar, asking Harry all about the wizarding world, and Ellen and Hermione sat on the other side, a slightly awkward silence between the two.

Surprisingly, Ellen was the first to break the silence, "So, a witch, huh? I always thought you'd have a normal life, normal family, get away from this kinda crazy."

"My family actually is- was- normal. My parents were muggle dentists, our lives were about as normal as it gets, until I brought the crazy in," Hermione said with a slight chuckle.

"That does always seem to happen with us," said Ellen, also chuckling. "When did you find out you were a witch?"

"I was eleven," Hermione said, remembering the day everything had changed for her, "We were having dinner one night, after my parents had finished their appointments for the day, and a witch showed up at our house saying I was 'magical', and I had been accepted into 'Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardy', we thought she was joking, who in their right minds wouldn't? But then she asked if I had ever done anything that I couldn't explain, and I remembered all these strange things, I had thought they were all coincidences, and so had my parents, but when we thought about them all at once, it was obvious they weren't. The witch, McGonagall actually, the transfigurations professor and Gryffindor head of house, she did a few spells for us, and we believed her. I got my school things at Diagon Alley, boarded the Hogwarts express, met Harry and Ron, fought Voldemort with them a couple of times, and here we are."

Ellen didn't get a chance to respond to Hermione however, when a man suddenly appeared in the middle of the bar. The dark haired man, clad in a trench coat and a tie, looked around at the group before saying, "Hello, my name is Castiel."

Author's Second Note:

Oh my gosh! Castiel! What's he doing here? Dean didn't go to Hell Castiel didn't drag him out, whatever could cause his life to be entangled with the Winchesters? I guess you'll just have to follow and review to find out! I actually have some pretty good ideas for this plot, and I'm pretty excited about it, there's a few more changes in this universe that you'll find out about in a bit, I'll give you a hint though, there's more to Draco's change of heart than he's willing to talk about yet…


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: I know, it's been a really long time, and I've realized that I cannot possibly hope to promise you guys consistency with this, life is just too crazy, so I'll post when I can, and you guys can read, and review and favorite and follow and all that good stuff when you can. I hope you guys like this chapter, it may or may not have some Dramione in it a little maybe sorta idk. Thanks for everyone's nice comments and helpful critiques, I hope I hear from all of you guys! Anyways, here you go**

Draco reacted first, in moments he had his wand up, wordlessly casting "stupefy". The jet of red light shot toward the man, who raised his hand, which was somehow able to absorb the curse.

"There is no need to be hostile, I've received orders to come help your defeat of Tom Riddle," Castiel said, his countenance inhumanly calm.

"You mean Voldemort?" Harry asked, astounded at the man's sudden appearance.

"Yes," Castiel said shifting uncomfortably, as if he wasn't used to his body. "Tom Riddle, has gone by many names, Lord Voldemort, or the Dark Lord to his followers He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named by those in fear of him, but in Heaven, we do not divulge into such grandiose self-appointed titles, or fearful whispers. As Harry put it, 'fear of the name only increases fear of the thing itself'" Castiel finished, seeing awed faces.

Finally, the silence was broken by a newly poker faced Draco, "Who gave you orders to help us?" he asked, making no obvious movement toward the man who could easily absorb his curses.

"My higher-ups in heaven," Castiel replied, and upon seeing confused faces he added, "I'm an Angel of the Lord."

"No, you're not," said Dean, chuckling slightly, "Angel's don't exist, why don't you try again trench coat? Who are you really?"

"Dean, I know it is hard for you to believe, but I truly am an Angel," Castiel said calmly, already knowing Dean wouldn't be easy to persuade.

"Well, there's one easy way to settle this," Hermione said, stopping what was about to be a long argument, "we've already had one huge debate over who's on what side, I am not about to sit here and have another," she then started rummaging through a purse she had with her, her whole arm disappearing in what appeared to be a shallow bag, much to the confusion of the hunters, and pulled out a small bottle with a clear liquid inside it. "Veritiserum, she said, popping the top and handing it to Castiel, "one drop of this and you can't tell a lie to save your life."

Castiel looked at the bottle for a second, and then quickly drank the entire contents, much to Hermione's shock.

"I said ONE drop! That's not easy to come by!" said an outraged Hermione, reaching over and grabbing the bottle.

"I didn't want there to be any doubt I was telling the truth," Castiel said, a little confused, wondering what he did wrong, before he snapped out of it and put on his blank expression, "I am Castiel, an Angel of the Lord, and I have been sent to help Harry Potter and his companions defeat Tom Marvolo Riddle." Castiel recited.

There was silence for a moment, as everyone looked from Castiel to Hermione, who shrugged, saying "well, I guess he's telling the truth."

"Why do they want you to help us?" Draco asked, taking his eyes off Hermione and putting them back on Castiel a little too slowly, wondering what it was about her that intrigued him so much, then realizing now was not the time to be thinking of things not concerning taking down Tom Riddle, even if that thing was the only thing he wanted to think about, but no, that thing was an infuriatingly annoying know-it-all with infuriatingly beautiful brown eyes and goddamnit it FOCUS.

"Tom Riddle has crossed boundries between life and death that are unacceptable. With humans, we have a policy of no interference, they have free will to do what they want, and will pay for their sins when they die, but before then, we leave them alone. Tom Riddle is different. He's no longer completely human, and he poses a threat to the natural order of things. We allowed his horcruxes to continue before, as they were believed to be too weak to cause anything more than minor disturbances, but once Tom Riddle returned, there were debates in Heaven over interfering and putting an end to him. I apologize that it took us this long, but we have finally come to a shaky agreement to let one Angel assist those already trying to bring him down." Castiel said, staying expressionless throughout his entire speech.

Again, there was a moment of silence were the hunters and wizards both looked around at each other, this time, Harry spoke up, "Ok, good enough for me." He said, shrugging his shoulders.

"That's it? He just shows up and offers to help us and we're gonna let him in?" Draco asked, wondering why it seemed Harry didn't even want to defeat Voldemort.

"You're sure it was veritiserum?" Harry asked Hermione, who replied with a quick yes.

"Well then, he's telling the truth, so we can trust him, and he just absorbed your spell somehow, which makes me think he's pretty powerful, so yeah, he's in" Harry told Draco nonchalantly.

Draco rolled his eyes, but didn't see any reason not to believe Castiel.

"Alright, I guess we need a plan then," said Sam.

**Draco's POV (yeah, I'm doing POVs now, deal with it)**

After a few hours of attempting to talk sense into Potter, Angel Boy, and the muggles, and trying not to stare at Granger, we seemed to have somewhat of a mediocre plan. Granger's newfound Mother and Sister would be going to the Order of the Phoenix, and doing what they could to help them, while Granger, Potter, Weasel, the muggle brothers, the Angel, and myself would hunt horcruxes, starting by locating RAB, and finding the locket. Granger's sister, was none too happy about the plan, wanting to help hunt horcruxes, but her mother and the two muggle brothers kept telling her no. It seemed Granger's mother wasn't all too comfortable with Granger going, but never actually worded her concern, probably realizing that there was no way to stop her, which seemed to make her a little sad, although I can't quite understand why.

It was decided we would leave the following morning, and we all headed towards our designated sleeping spots. Granger's Sister and Mother sleeping in their rooms, Granger in the guest room, Potter and I on couches, and Granger's brothers in their car, which it seemed they were accustomed to sleeping in.

I lay on the couch, trying to drift to sleep with Potter's strange sleep mutterings. It's not an easy task, as I come to find out, the past few day's events racing through my mind, as well as a certain pair of brown eyes. I think of how my life has changed, from being a Death Eater, to helping defeat Lord Voldemort. I start listing the pros and cons of each life, of course, as a death eater, I was constantly scared, seeing people killed for speaking out against the Dark Lord, but, there was always my own bed to sleep in, completely Potter free. Here, I'm stuck working with muggles and Gryffindors, but there's… No wait, I barely know her, I hate her, why was I about to file her under the Pro category? Shaking my head to rid the image of the girl with brown, bushy hair, I get up and walk around the halls, trying to find a bathroom, or something to drink, I'm really not sure what I'm looking for. I try to convince myself the only reason I'm imagining her in my bed is because I was already thinking about my bed, and then my thoughts somehow combined themselves, but somewhere, I know that me seeing her curled up on my bed, sleeping with her hair spread out over her pillow is something more, it's just something I'm not ready to deal with yet.

Suddenly, I bump into something, and realize the face I've been seeing in my head is suddenly right there, and her beautiful eyes are filled with tears.


End file.
